Aventón
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: -Vas a matarme, ¿verdad?-Ella soltó una risa que no hizo nada por calmarme pero no contestó. -Claro, aquí nadie escuchará mis gritos de auxilio y podrás enterrar fácilmente el cuerpo. [ONE-SHOT]


**_Aventón_**

Había estado toda la semana pidiendo aventones para la escuela porque me negaba a que Trina me llevara en su auto.

Cat acababa de irse con su caja llena de "practi-toallas", así que me dispuse a comer cuando Jade se sentó frente a mí con una sonrisa. La miré con desconfianza.

-¿Hola?-Dudé al saludarla.

-Así que quieres un aventón a la escuela.-Dijo ignorando mi saludo.

-Así es.-Asentí.-¿Por qué?

-Te veré mañana a las 7:15 AM.

La miré sorprendida.

-¿Tú?

Su gesto cambió pero seguía notándose su aire de maldad.

-¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Bueno, digo, ¿por qué te ofrecerías a traerme A MÍ, a la escuela?

-A ver Tori, siempre dices que nunca soy linda y ahora que lo soy lo cuestionas.

Iba a decir algo respecto a como me había llamado pero decidí no hacerlo.

-No, no bueno, digo, ¡gracias!-Sentí mi sonrisa más tensa de lo normal.- Te lo agradezco.

-Perfecto.-Su sonrisa se acentuó más lo que me hizo querer salir huyendo.

Me límite a sonreír pero el que su sonrisa no se borrara me hizo fruncir el ceño y solo comí el nacho que tenía en la mano antes de que ella llegara.

Tal como había dicho, a las 7:15 me recogió y emprendimos el camino hacia la escuela. Realmente sentía toda la situación demasiado rara pero no podía decir nada pues finalmente me estaba haciendo un favor además de que prefería mil veces el auto de Jade que el de Trina.

Su auto no era fuera de lo común, color negro, cuatro puertas y asientos cómodos. Pero aún así algo no me cuadraba en toda esta ecuación.

Miré el auto con nerviosismo mientras Jade seguía conduciendo en silencio.

-Me gusta tu auto.

-Me complace.

El tono de su voz sólo hizo ponerme más nerviosa.

-Creí que tú solo conducías de noche.-Dije desconfiada.

-Bueno, prefiero hacerlo de noche, pero ya sabes.-Se volteó un momento para sonreírme y volvió a ver al frente.- todo por una amiga.

Asentí en su dirección al escuchar eso y volví a ver al frente.

-Claro, claro.

Eché un vistazo afuera y el paisaje solo era el de un desierto, lo que me preocupó más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunté

-Sólo conduzco a la escuela.

De nuevo ese tono.

-¿Estás segura de que por aquí se llega? Yo no conocía esto.

-Tranquila Tori, todo está bien.

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de ser Vega para ella?

Bajé la vista a mi celular y el ver que no tenía nada de red me extrañó.

-Qué raro, mi teléfono no recibe señal.-acerqué el aparato hacia ella para que pudiera verlo.-¿Ves?-Lo miró y siguió viendo la carretera.-No hay señal.

-Es lógico, vamos a cruzar el parque de las sombras, jamás hay señal aquí.-La miré asustada.-De echo no hay nada por aquí.-De nuevo sonrió.

-Ah.

De la nada comenzó a tararear una canción que en vez de calmarme me preocupó muchísimo más.

Cuidadosamente y sin que se diera cuenta, desabroché el cinturón de seguridad e intenté abrir la puerta.

Y digo intenté porque tenía seguro, el cuál controlaba Jade desde su lugar.

-Oh, ¿la pequeña Tori quería escapar?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no, solo me dió un poco de calor y pensé en abrir la puerta para que entrara un poco de aire.-Hablé nerviosa.- ¿por qué querría yo escapar de tu auto estando en medio de la nada?

Ella sólo me sonrió y encendió el aire acondicionado.

-¿Estás segura de que llegaremos por aquí a la escuela?

-No iremos a la escuela.

-¿Qué?-Casi grité la pregunta

-Dije que no iremos a la escuela.

La miré esperando a que se riera de mí pero ella simplemente siguió conduciendo como si el no ir a la escuela fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y si no vamos a la escuela a dónde iremos? ¿A mi tumba?-Intenté bromear pero ella sólo sonrió.-¿Si vamos a mi tumba?-El tono preocupado regresó a mi voz.-Jade, sabes que a mí no me gusta faltar, además Sikowitz dijo que hoy haríamos un trabajo en equipos y no quiero quedarme fuera de eso, así que deberíamos de...

-Tranquila Tori, estaremos de vuelta para la clase de Sikowitz, yo tampoco quiero perdérmela.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron un poco pero aún seguía pensando en que en cualquier momento me mataría. Me limité a quedarme en silencio viendo el camino.

Después de media hora más o menos, Jade entró a un camino de terracería que nos conducía al que parecía ser un bosque.

-¿Cómo es que hace media hora estábamos en el desierto y ahora estamos en un bosque?

-Te dije que estábamos en el parque de las sombras. Es más como un bosque.

-Vas a matarme, ¿verdad?

Ella soltó una risa que no hizo nada por calmarme pero no contestó.

-Claro, aquí nadie escuchará mis gritos de auxilio y podrás enterrar fácilmente el cuerpo. Sabía que me odiabas pero no creí que tanto, si vas a hacerlo espero que lo hagas rápido y sin derramar tanta sangre, la gente sospechará si encuentra tu ropa manchada.

Siguió en silencio conduciendo hasta que se detuvo. El lugar estaba en silencio y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido.

Yo seguía viendo hacia el frente, todo estaba tan callado que se podían escuchar nuestras respiraciones. Jade empezó a hacer movimientos hasta que sentí su mirada sobre mí y me obligó a verla.

La mirada de Jade siempre me había parecido muy intensa, te hacía temblar cuando la veías directamente a los ojos, pero esta vez algo estaba diferente.

-¿Vas a matarme ya?

Ella sonrió y mi respiración se detuvo cuando se fue acercando a mí, cerré los ojos esperando lo peor.

-Vamos afuera.-Escuché que dijo y abrió la puerta.

Volví a abrir los ojos y la ví frente al auto esperando por mí. Me apresuré a salir del auto y seguirla. El lugar estaba cálido y no frío como pensé que estaría, por lo que no era necesario estar abrigada. Me detuve a su lado esperando a que dijese algo.

-Le llaman parque de las sombras porque la gente que ha estado aquí jura haber visto pasar sombras por todo el lugar.

Al escuchar a Jade decir aquello rápidamente me pegué a ella.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes?-Pregunté mientras seguimos caminando.

-No, pero tenía tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Nos adentramos más en el bosque y la temperatura comenzó a bajar y se oscureció un poco.

-Jade deberíamos volver al auto, tenemos clases.

Pero ella no me escuchó. De pronto escuchamos un ruido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama y no lo pensé dos veces antes de abrazar a Jade.

-Jade por favor, esto no me está gustando.

Volteó a verme y me sonrió. Me sorprendió cuando no intentó alejarme aunque tampoco se detuvo.

-Debió ser algún animal, sigamos caminando.

Estuvimos casi una hora dando vueltas por el lugar sin encontrar o percibir nada, aunque claro, Jade quería seguir buscando cosas paranormales. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí mi brazo seguía anclado al de Jade, pues parecía que no quería matarme como pensé, aunque no había descartado esa idea.

Cuando Jade por fin había decidido regresar al auto sin querer tropecé con una raíz y caí al suelo, Jade cayó encima mío.

-Eres una estúpida, Vega.-Dijo molesta colocando ambos brazos a lado de mi cabeza intentando levantarse.

-Este lugar tiene poca luz, no es mi culpa.-También intenté levantarme pero ella sobre mí me lo impedía.

Nos quedamos calladas un momento viéndonos molestas a los ojos.

-Eres insoportable, debería dejarte aquí.-Dijo molesta acercando su rostro al mío.

-Tú fuiste la que decidió darme el aventón, yo no te pedí nada.-Igualmente acerqué mi rostro hasta que el espacio era inexistente.

El enojo en sus ojos era evidente, pero ella sabía que yo no le tenía miedo, así que la miré de la misma forma.

Sentía su respiración sobre mi boca y sus ojos estaban tan cerca de los míos que pude ver lo realmente hermosos que eran.

Jade seguía mirándome molesta así que no se me ocurrió mejor cosa para una tregua que acercar mi boca a la suya y besarla.

No tuve que hacer mucho, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que me sorprendió no habernos besado antes.

Jade me empujó tan rápido que solo pude tocar mínimamente sus labios y mi cabeza pegó contra el suelo, y aunque era solo tierra y hojas, si me dolió un poco.

-Au, eso dolió.-Sobé un poco mi cabeza antes de mirarla.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Su rostro estaba más alejado y me miraba desde arriba pero seguía sobre mí.

-No lo sé, solo quería que dejaras de matarme con la mirada, no lo pensé bien.

-Tú nunca piensas nada bien, Vega.

-Oye, ¿qué te pa...?

No pude terminar mi pregunta porque sus labios chocaron con los míos de nuevo pero ahora con un poco más de fuerza.

Su gesto me sorprendió pero aún así cerré los ojos y correspondí el beso.

Jade tenía unos labios suaves y carnosos. Sabía besar, diablos, si que sabía. Sus manos subieron a mi rostro y las dejó ahí, yo en cambio, coloqué mis manos en su cintura.

Por la falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos y de nuevo nuestras miradas conectaron.

-Vaya, eso fue...

-Oh cállate, Vega.

Y de nuevo estrelló sus labios en los míos, y como no, yo volví a corresponderle.

De pronto olvidé en qué lugar estábamos, olvidé que estábamos saltándonos clase, y sobre todo, olvidé quién era la chica que estaba sobre mí. Sólo me concentré en esos besos que cada vez se hacían más intensos.

Porque sí, Jade de vez en cuando me mordía los labios y deslizaba su lengua sobre ellos.

Se separó de mí y volvió a verme a los ojos pero esta vez me lanzó una sonrisa traviesa. No supe como actuar frente a eso pero Jade sí. Esta vez en vez de besar mis labios besó mis mejillas y siguió bajando hasta mi cuello.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tampoco quería que parara. Jade besaba de una manera tan intensa y adictiva que estaba segura que no iba a poder detener lo que sea que estuviese a punto de ocurrir. Ni quería que lo hiciera.

Sentí sus manos deslizándose por mis brazos hasta que llegó a mis manos y las apretó con las suyas dejándolas sobre mi cabeza mientas sus labios devoraban mi cuello. Yo me limité a levantar la cabeza y dejarle libre el acceso a él.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos y volvió a besarme con aquella intensidad que parecía que se le iba a ir la vida en ello.

No me di cuenta en qué momento había dejado de sujetar mis manos pues de pronto sentí su mano en mi abdomen.

Me estremecí al sentir el contraste de su fría mano contra mi caliente abdomen, lo cuál solamente mi hizo sentir más excitada.

Porque sí. Estaba excitada. Mucho.

Los besos de Jade en mi cuello habían encendido mi cuerpo de una manera increíblemente rápida.

Y sabía que Jade estaba igual o peor que yo, pues su lenguaje corporal así me lo indicaba.

Su mano comenzó a subir por mi abdomen hasta casi llegar a mis pechos. Levantó su mirada de mi cuello y me miró a los ojos pidiendo permiso.

La besé mientras tomaba su mano y la guíaba hacia mis pechos y la dejé ahí. Lancé un gemido que pronto fue callado por su boca cuando apretó uno de ellos.

-Maldita sea, Vega, no sé que está pasando pero no voy a parar ahora.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para que me levantara un poco y sacara mi blusa dejándome en sostén frente a ella.

No sentí la vergüenza que pensé iba a sentir a pesar de que Jade me devoraba con la mirada. Se acercó a mí y los besos comenzaron de nuevo.

Sus labios comenzaron a bajar hasta que llegaron a mis pechos. No lo pensé dos veces antes de quitarme la prenda que los cubría. Los ojos de Jade brillaron al verlos.

-Joder, Vega.

Y de nuevo sin pensarlo, sus labios se posaron sobre uno de ellos y comenzó a besarlo y su lengua comenzó a jugar con el pezón.

El placer que sentí fue inexplicable. Yo no era virgen, sabía lo que era el sexo y disfrutaba de él, pero lo que acababa de provocar Jade en mi no lo había sentido jamás.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y me estremecía con cada toque de parte de Jade.

Diablos, está chica si que sabía qué hacer.

De pronto me pregunté si se había acostado con más chicas antes.

El botón de mis jeans me avisó que Jade planeaba seguir y de nuevo no la detuve. Deseaba esto tanto como ella.

Comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde mi cuello, pasando por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mis labios.

Seguimos besándonos mientras la mano de Jade seguía bajando hasta colarse dentro de mis bragas.

-Estás tan mojada, joder.

Sonreí al escuchar eso y apreté mis piernas atrapando por un momento su mano.

-Vamos Jade, te necesito, hazlo.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas para que me penetrara con sus dos dedos. Solté un grito de placer al sentir aquello y volví a besarla.

No tardé ni cinco minutos antes de sentir como el orgasmo se hacía presente en mi cuerpo y tuve que apretar las hojas del suelo que hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaban pegadas en mi espalda.

Después de recuperarme voltee a ver a Jade que se había acostado junto a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya Vega, no te conocía ese lado.-Bromeó

-Idiota.-Le sonreí mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Me vestí rápidamente y arreglé mi ropa lo mejor que pude. Jade me ayudó a levantarme y caminamos hacia el auto como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque claro, las sonrisas cómplices que nos lanzábamos cada tanto indicaban todo lo contrario.

Aún nos quedaba una hora antes del almuerzo cuando llegamos al auto.

-Al final de cuentas este parque no tiene nada de sombras.-me burlé

-Me pareció escuchar algunos gritos nada más.

Voltee a verla con la boca abierta y las mejillas ardiendo al entender su comentario y volví a golpearla en el hombro, ella siemplemente soltó una carcajada.

Cabe destacar que lo hicimos 3 veces más en el auto. Una sobre el cofre antes de subir, otra dentro de él antes de partir y otra en el estacionamiento de Hollywood Arts antes de bajar.

Y sí, Jade disfrutó tanto como yo, me aseguré de que lo hiciera.

Al final resolví el tema de cómo irme a la escuela. Jade pasaba por mí todos los días sino es que nos íbamos juntas desde casa de alguna de las dos.

No me pregunten cómo es que terminábamos en casa de la otra. Es una historia que les contaré después.


End file.
